


【触手x詹吧唧】母体

by Nothingbutslash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 产卵, 双性, 触手play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingbutslash/pseuds/Nothingbutslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* 九头蛇在詹吧唧被俘期间，对他做了身体实验</p><p>* R-18   PWP 含有双性、产卵情节、角度猎奇，不喜慎入！！！</p>
    </blockquote>





	【触手x詹吧唧】母体

**Author's Note:**

> * 九头蛇在詹吧唧被俘期间，对他做了身体实验
> 
> * R-18 PWP 含有双性、产卵情节、角度猎奇，不喜慎入！！！

Bucky醒来时发现自己处在一个昏暗的密室里。

周围的空气意外的粘稠和浑浊，还混杂着令人作呕的腥臭味，他第一个动作就是下意识的捂住鼻子，随后才慢慢睁开眼睛。或许是麻醉剂药效刚过的缘故，大脑有些浑浑噩噩，他有些记不清之前被捆在试验床上经历的事情，只觉得现在的身体说不出的怪异。

这时，对面的角落传来几个人类含糊的低语声。

昏暗的光线让Bucky看不清对方容貌，他不由试探的往前走了几步，待看清的瞬间，他整个人僵硬的愣在原地......

那与其说是人，不如说是由各种血肉捏造而成的异形体。从勉强称之为身体的躯干上延展出数十根类似于低等软体动物的触手，粗细形状不一却力道强劲，每一根都连接到同一个头上—— 一个有着十几张脸、五官扭曲到极致的巨大肉块，他们的嘴张张合合，不断喃喃说着什么。

最让Bucky感到惊恐的是这一副副面孔竟然是他所熟悉的人，是他朝夕相处的弟兄，是与他并肩作战的战友。而现在，九头蛇却残忍的剥夺了他们作为人的权利，把他们变成了极度扭曲视觉的怪物。

不！不！！Bucky蓝色的眼眸溢满了痛苦，他摇着头踉踉跄跄的快步向后退，他想逃离这个如噩梦般的地方，又或许这就是场噩梦，他想要立刻醒过来。

那堆生物似乎感应到了人的移动，上下甩动触手追着脚步缠了上来，在Bucky转身逃跑的一刻牢牢捆住双腿一拽。

"Fuck!!...."失去平衡的Bucky脸朝下摔在地上，他来不及喊疼，因为更多的触手蠕动着攀了上来。Bucky拼命的挥拳踢蹬，却终究敌不过数十根触手的轮番攻击，它们紧缚住他的手脚，狠狠抽打试图挣动的身体，直到人丧失最后抵抗能力任由摆布。

像是觅得了难得的鲜美猎物，它们争先恐后的侵占起这具肉体。

缠在Bucky脖子上的细小触手先绕上来，伸入那微张的口。Bucky试着咬紧牙关不让异物进入，但勒紧脖颈的那根逼迫他张大嘴呼吸，其余的触手趁机一根接着一根钻入，很快就塞满了他的口腔。它们交缠在一起，大如拳头的顶端开始抽插起人的喉咙，分泌出的粘液腥臭无顺着喉管不断流向胃部。

“唔....唔....”呼吸困难的Bucky难受的呜咽，他的胃里又翻江倒海一片，简直快昏厥过去。随着更多液体的灌入，Bucky感觉身体变得燥热不堪，似乎这粘液有着催情成分，让他军裤紧紧包裹的大腿根部都起了变化，带来阵阵胀痛。

知道Bucky快要窒息，口中的入侵者陆续的退出，转而攀上人高翘的臀部。Bucky还没来得及喘口气，就听到刺啦一声，裤子布料被两根触手毫不费力的撕成了碎片，两瓣肥白的臀肉顿时暴露在空气中。他的两条腿被强硬的拉开，一直张开到最大的角度，他感到有湿粘的液体沾染上了他紧闭的菊穴，更奇怪的是，阴茎下方也有湿漉漉的感觉，似乎那里也存在着一个神秘的小口。

此刻，Bucky才惊恐的意识到身体异样的原因——他居然被九头蛇改造了生理功能，一夜之间同时拥有了男女两种性器官！

这异变的触手是单体繁殖的生物，它需要有能孵化卵的母体存在才能繁殖出下一代。现在对它而言，眼前这具雌雄同体的人类简直就是产卵的绝佳对象，它晃动几根粗大的触手急不可耐的插入被粘液弄软弄湿，微微张开的两个肉洞。

“嗯.......”

Bucky痛苦的闷哼，他只感觉自己生涩的女性器官里像是伸入了一只湿滑的手臂，不断往里挤压着内壁缓缓地向深处推进，长满肉刺的前端还不停舔舐着被扩张开的阴道壁弄的他颤抖连连。九头蛇并没有给他做处女膜，因此触手稍用力就突入到了子宫的位置，它没有停下，而是继续向里推进，触手的前端在子宫里卷曲起来，直到塞满整个子宫为止。

另一条触手则是插入了他的菊穴，突破括约肌的防线沿着肠道一寸寸地向里钻探着，同样一边舔舐一边用力地把Bucky的肛门向外扩张，原本紧绷的肌肉很快松弛下来，变成一个和阴道大小差不多的血红肉洞，淌着肠液引诱着更多的侵犯。

“唔……唔嗯……”

菊穴、阴道和子宫三处同时被填满，Bucky的腹部像皮球一样鼓了起来，内脏被挤压和强烈的排泄感让他羞耻而痛苦的呻吟，然而他并不知道，这非常人所能忍受的痛楚只是触手侵占肉体的开始。

还没等Bucky喘上一口气，粗壮的两根触手就开始缓慢而有力的抽插起来，这让从未经历过如此双重刺激的Bucky身体瞬间绷紧，带来的强烈快感在痛苦中贯穿他的背脊，一波又一波的冲垮他的理智，蓝色眼瞳逐渐迷蒙在欲望之海中。

触手趁势钻入与子宫内相连的卵巢，顶端细小的触须戳刺柔嫩的内膜，Bucky的身体立刻猛烈的颤抖起来，被圈绑住的肌肉兀自抽搐，作为女性器官那部分的高潮来得太快，大脑空白的一瞬间，仿佛有什么东西如同潮水一样从他的身体里被挤压、被喷射了出去。

Bucky潮吹了。

然而它们并没有因此停止奸淫，更多的触手缠上这具散发着情欲味道的肉体。其中两根包裹Bucky发硬肿胀的茎身，紧紧束缚住两粒囊袋使它们变得更为浑圆饱胀。另外几根细小的触手似乎更喜欢这个双性人的女性器官，它们从粗大的触手抽插的间隙强硬的挤入阴道，毫无预警的径直钻入颤动张开的尿道口。

  
“啊──”剧痛让Bucky睁大眼发出痛呼，但他的声音很快就因为菊穴中直撞前列腺的触手给噎在喉口，再加上紧密缠绕阴茎的触手收缩和囊袋上时轻时重的揉捏，疼痛中夹杂着难以忍耐的快感如暴风骤雨般侵蚀他的五感。

Bucky再一次攀上了高潮，随着浓精的喷射，一股白色而非黄色的水柱也从阴道的尿道口猛力地喷出，犹如火山爆发。而这种尿道高潮似乎一发不可收拾，几乎每隔一分多钟在触手的刺激下他就要激烈地喷射一次，伴着全身猛烈的抽搐和无力的哭叫，如此持续的高潮让Bucky几欲虚脱。

触手纷纷松开对人的束缚，它们把这具瘫软的身体翻了过来，轻易的撕开了人浸透汗水和粘液的上衣，起伏的麦色胸膛上两颗殷红的乳尖挺立。两条带有口器的触手一左一右咬上Bucky的两块胸肌，从类似于嘴的中央伸出粗长的针刺，瞬间刺破了人因兴奋而突出的粉嫩乳头。这时候的Bucky连叫的力气都没有，只觉得胸口一阵刺痛，接着有液体源源不断的被注射进来，而且随着量增大，肿胀感加剧。

待触手拔出，Bucky的双乳已然微微隆起，乳头上可见的奶孔大张，不可思议的流出了白色的乳汁。看着沿着肌肤涓涓流淌下的美味，其他的触手都扑了上来，它们张开带着利齿的口器迫不及待用那张“嘴”吸吮开，拼命的榨取母体分泌出来的养分。

只是过了一会儿，喝到乳汁的触手明显都胀大了一倍多，它们扭动着粗壮的身体，把注意力重新移到人其他淌淫水的肉穴上，疯狂的钻入原先霸占着这些地方的触手边，相互拥挤着，碰撞着，争夺仅有的空间。而人的胸口则换上新一批“嗷嗷待哺”的细小触手，它们不管轻重吸咬着乳头，弄破的乳尖渗出血和奶汁一道流入一张张“嘴”中。

再次被数十根触手包围和塞满的Bucky仰着头，抿着下唇，泪水从他空洞的蓝色眼眸里滑落。大开的双腿间，触手不停歇的抽插让他的痛感都变得麻木，身体在这淫乱的快感中瑟瑟发抖，偶尔张开嘴像喘息一样抽搐一下。撑大到极致的两处肉洞，带着些许血滴柔软收缩着吞吐粗大的触手，源源不断流淌出蜜汁和肠液。Bucky阴道里的尿道已经被挤压得非常紧窄，但高潮的汁浆仍然艰难而强烈地从中一波一波地喷射出来。

不知这荒淫的性交经历了多久，完全浸泡在淫水里的触手才有了产卵的迹象。它们选择了女性器官作为孵化的暖床，触手猛然往内顶到子宫的尽头，粗大的前端忽然撑开，触手的表面像是在传送某种卵状物有了起伏，Bucky清晰的感觉到一颗颗异物涌入体内，在他的子宫里堆积。

所有的触手在吐出最后一颗卵后，仿佛完成了使命般同步的缓缓从人各个穴孔中抽出，扭动着身体回到肉块主体的身边。Bucky的下体一下子像是泄了气的气球缩了回去，即使如此，那刚被扩张到恐怖尺寸的阴道口和菊穴还是无法完全闭合，依然露着拳头大小的肉洞。

昏昏沉沉间，Bucky再次看到那张惊悚扭曲、有着数十张脸的肉块凑近上来，腥臭的气息吹到他的脖子上。终于，他听清楚了那张张合哈的嘴中呢喃的话语——

“.....妈妈....妈妈.......”

———END———


End file.
